Love you, forever
by luludeer2009
Summary: just a sweet story about hunhan. GS/ typo(s)/alur kecepetan/cerita pasaran n gaje/dll.


Love you, forever

Author: luludeer2009

Main pair :

Oh Se Hoon

Xi Lu Han

Support Cast:

Lee Hyo Jung as Hyo Jung

Moon Ji Han as Ji han

Dll

Warning: GS/ typo(s)/alur kecepetan/cerita pasaran n gaje/dll.

_ just a sweet story about hunhan.

Created by : Hafshah dzata rahmah a.k.a Lee hyo jung (nama korea saya:D )

LEE HYO JUNG

_Present…_

Kriiiing…

Bel istirahat berbunyi tanda istirahat. Luhan berencana mengelilingi sekolah untuk mengenal sekolah barunya.

" luhan apakah kau mau ke kantin bersama ku ?" Tanya hyo jung atau lee hyo jung , teman sebangku luhan.

"emm.. sepertinya tidak , aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan ,lagi pula aku belum lapar" tolak luhan dengan halus.

"oh yasudah kalau begitu, apa mau aku temani?"tawar hyo jung.

" tidak usah , terima kasih aku bisa kok sendiri , lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi kan" luhan tersenyum dan langsung pergi ke perpustakaan.

Di perpustakaan.

Luhan sedang memilih novel yang akan ia baca . tiba – tiba ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal yaitu sehun namja chigunya sedang duduk di seberang sana membaca novel yang cukup tebal . dengan asal ia mengambil salah satu novel dan pergi kesebelah sehun.

"sehun-ah kau lagi baca apa?" Tanya luhan.

" aku lagi baca novel ini, ceritanya seru loh .. tapi kayaknya sad ending deh" jawab sehun.

"mana?" , luhan duduk berdekatan dengan sehun sesekali bercanda dengannya.

Mereka tidak menyadari sedari tadi seorang perempuan sedang memperhatikan mereka dari sudut berlawanan , memperhatikan dengan wajah tidak suka melihat adegan lovey dovey antara sehun dan luhan . ia pun menunjukan seringaiannya dan mendekati mereka.

" hai sehun, kau sedang membaca apa?"perempuan itu langsung duduk mendekatkan diri ke sehun . luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung marah.

" YAAK ! JIHAN!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! MENGANGGU SAJA!KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGGANGU KAMI?! JAUHI PACARKU…!" luhan langsung membentak perempuan itu.

"kau ini kenapa? Aku baru saja datang tapi langsung di bentak , apa itu cara menyapa orang?"jawab jihan dengan santai .

"KAUU!"baru luhan mau meneruskan kalimat nya sehun langsung memotong.

"sudahlah luhan , lebih baik kita ke taman belakang sekolah saja" ucap sehun meleraikan pertengkaran antara jihan dan pacarnya.

"baiklah sehunnie , ayo" luhan langsung memeluk lengan sehun dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah jihan.

"jihan kita pergi dulu ya.." pamit sehun sambil tersenyum . jihan hanya membalas dengan senyum dan langsung memberikan death glare kearah luhan.

Di taman

"sehunnie…"luhan memanggil sehun dengan nada sekarang luhan lagi dalam mode manjanya.

"ya sayang ?"sehun menjawab nya sambil mengelus pipi luhan. Luhan pun tersenyum sesaat ,lalu melanjutkan kata katanya yang sempat terlupakan.

"apa kau tidak risih terus di dekati dengan Jihan? "Tanya luhan.

"memangnya kenapa ? kau cemburu eoh?"yang di Tanya malah berbalik bertanya.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, pipinya memerah karna malu ia ketahuan cemburu.

"lalu? "sehun bertanya lagi.

"aku ingin kau menjauhinya" luhan berkata dengan nada dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Sehun seolah mengerti hanya menjawabnya singkat dan memeluk luhan, luhanpun tersenyum.

"baiklah, my lulu deer". Luhan terkekeh mendengar panggilan sayang itu dari sehun.

Setelah pulang sekolah sehun berjanji akan menemui luhan di depan gerbang sekolah , tapi yang di tunggu belum juga datang .ia pun menghela nafas berat sambil mengambil iphone dari katung kemejanya lalu mengutak atik benda persegi itu.

Jihan yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di depan gerbang ,ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas orang itu , setelah ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas terukir sebuah seringaian di bibirnya, ia pun menghampiri orang itu .

Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu luhan masih setia menunggu sambil bermain dengan iphonenya, di lihat dari ekor matanya ada seseorang yang datang , ia pun menoleh berharap yang datang adalah luhan , tapi ia kembali menghela nafas berat, ter nyata yang datang bukan luhan melainkan Jihan.

"hei sehun sedang apa kau di sini ?" –Jihan

"sedang menunggu luhan, kau sendiri?"jawab sehun dengan nada dingin.

"eoh?! Aku tadi ingin pulang , tapi melihatmu di sini emm boleh kah aku menemanimu?"tak peduli dengan nada bicara sehun yang dingin serta tatapan mengintimidasi sehun, Jihan memeluk lengan sehun sambil tersenyum , sehun yang kaget langsung menarik tangannya kasar.

"yaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sehun berkata dengan nada agak tinggi dan membentak.

Jihan yang di perlakukan seperti itu terdiam , pasal nya selama ia mendekati sehun ia tak pernah di bentak atau di perlakukan kasar oleh sehun.

Sehun baru saja ingin pergi , tapi ia tiba tiba berhenti karna Jihan menariknya.

"sehun,tunggu"tahan jihan.

" kau mau apa lagi hah?!, belum puas kau menganggu ku?!,sekarang apa mau mu?" dengan kesalnya sehun bertanya .

"maafkan aku karna telah mengganggumu selama ini, aku akan menjauhi mu , tapi boleh kah aku meminta sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"jihan berkata dengan takut ,tapi ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"apa? Bisakah kau menjauh tanpa syarat" jawab sehun.

"ku mohon sehun .. hanya sekali ini saja … setelah itu aku tak akan mengganggu mu lagi .. ku mohon" jihan berkata sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"hhhh… baiklah.. apa mau mu?" sehun menghela nafas berat, mencoba bersabar, toh nanti ia akan di jauhi oleh jihan dan luhan tidak akan cemburu lagi.

"izinkan aku memelukmu" pinta jihan.

"APAA?! Kau gila hah?! " sehun kaget dengan permintaan jihan , tapi setelah itu ia menyetujuinya.

Jihan langsung memeluk sehun, tapi sehun tidak membalasnya.

Dari kejauhan luhan melihat kejadian berpelukan itu , ia menangis dan berlari dengan kencang melewati gerbang dan memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah hyojung.

Di rumah hyojung.

"apa yang kau lihat itu benar? Aku fikir sehun tak akan sejahat itu ,mengkhianati mu" ujar hyojun berusaha meyakinkan.

"hiks.. aku melihat… hiks… aku melihatnya… ia berpelukan … hiks hiks.. huwaaaa" luhan menjawab sambil menangis.

"sudahlah , jangan di pikirkan lagi .. lebih baik kau istirahat, tadi aku sudah menelpon ibumu , aku bilang kau akan menginap di sini.. besok hari minggu jadi kau tidak usah memikirkan yang lain lagi.. sekarang kau istirahat saja" ujar hyojung mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya,hyojung memeluk luhan berusaha menghentikan tangis luhan, dan tangis luhan mulai mereda, ia membaringkan diri di tempat tidur hyojung dan terlelap.

.

Pagi hari luhan bangun dengan mata sembab , rambutnya yang berantakan dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di matanya , luhan bagaikan zombie yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Luhan tak mau makan dan pergi kemana pun, ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar hyojung.

Hyojung datang menghampiri luhan, ia mencoba merayu luhan untuk keluar menghirup udara segar. Tetapi luhan menolak .

" apakah hubunganku tidak bisa seprti pasangan xiumin dan vania sunbae? Kenapa hubunganku selalu di ganggu oleh nya" gumam luhan.

"tak selamanya hubungan xiumin dan vania sunbae selalu akur dan harmonis, pasti mereka juga punya perbedaan pendapat yang membuat mereka berselisih , tapi mereka dapat menjalaninya dengan baik, salah satu diantara pasangan harus ada yang mengalah " ucap hyojung sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan juga tulus.

Luhan yang melihat senyum hyojung pun ikut tersenyum. Hyojung senang bisa melihat senyum luhan lagi.

Sore harinya hyojung mengajak luhan untuk pergi ke taman. Awalnya luhan menolak , tapi dengan kegigihan hyojung akhirnya luhan mau juga, tak bisa ia menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu.

Di taman.

"luhan sebaiknya kau duduk saja duluan , aku ingin pergi ketoilet dulu, dan ingat..! tempat duduknya yang di dekat sungai.. oke.."hyojung berusaha memastikan luhan untuk ke tempat yang ia maksud.

"ya.. aku mengerti.." setelah di pastikan hyojung pun pergi meninggalkan luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat yang di sebutkan hyojung tadi.

Tiba tiba langkah luhan terhenti, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Di dekat bangku panjang yang terletak di pinggir sungai tersusun bunga bunga yang terangkai dan membentuk kalimat 'I LOVE U' , tempat itu di kelilingi oleh lilin kecil , di atas nya terdapat lampion lampion berbagai macam bentuk dan.. dan.. di sana .. di kursi panjang yang ada di pinggir sungai , seseorang sedang berdiri membawa kue yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'Happy anniversary HunHan' . Oh sehun.

Luhan begitu bahagia sekarang tak peduli pada kenyataan yang kemarin ia lihat , ia pun tak kuasa menahan air mata harunya. Ia berjalan menghampiri sehun. Sehun menyambutnya sambil tersenyum .

"Happy anniversary HunHan couple" ucap nya seraya memberikan kue yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Luhan mengusap matanya menghilangkan jejak air mata di sana . ia ikut memegang kue yang sehun bawa.

Sehun dan luhan mendekatkan diri ke kue untuk meniup lilin yang ada di atas kuenya. Setelah mereka meniup lilin itu , mereka larut dalam keheningan . tak lama terdengar bunyi ledakan di langit , luhan reflek langsung menoleh kea rah langit . dilihatnya serangkaian cahaya membentuk bunga , sehun ternyum melihat ekspresi luhan yang kagum akan kembang api yang sehun persembahkan.

"maafkan aku , aku tidak bermaksud untuk memeluknya, ia berkata setelah ia memelukku ia tak akan mengganggu kita lagi" ternyata sehun menyadari luhan yang melihat adegan ia di peluk jihan.

"ya aku maafkan , lagi pula aku sudah melupakannya , terima kasih dengan hadiah anniv ini , aku sangat bahagia dengan ini semua " ucap luhan seraya menunjukan senyum terbaiknya.

Sehun pun ikut terseyum dan memeluk luhan.

" aku mencintaimu , selamanya…."-sehun.

"aku juga "-luhan.

-END-


End file.
